The NEW Mario Party
by WrongThingWrongTime
Summary: It all started with an innocent lunch. Now the gang is forced to battle each other to the death! For four unlikely heroes, victory is within grasp. But a new evil has rised and it will take every single contestant to defeat this mysterious villain. So many questions and no answers. Will these four heroes have what it takes to win? Rated T for language and sexual references.
1. The Begining

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Mario, Nintendo, or Mario Party. That all belongs to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto.

 _ **Note:**_ This is my first Fanfic. But please, I will take any advice or constructive criticism and I hope that you enjoy my first Fanfic.

 _ **Peaches Castle**_

"Toadsworth really! For the last time! I don't need you to escort me!" Peach said in a rather irritated tone.

"But princess! What if you are captured by Bowser?!" Toadsworth said in a worried voice. Peach rolled her eyes. It was typical for Toadsworth to worry when Peach went outside of the castle without an escort.

"Toadsworth! You are not going to embarrass me in front of my friends again! Last time I went to have lunch with Mario and Daisy you put a tracker on my skirt!" Peach sighed. This was getting nowhere. Peach was already late and didn't want Mario and Luigi to think that she had bailed on them so she had to try a different approach to convince Toadsworth.

"Look, Toadsworth I know you worry about me and my safety a lot but you embarrass me in front of my friends!" Peach explained.

"Oh. I see." Toadsworth said more to himself than anyone else. "You think that I'm not cool enough to be around you and your friends..." Peach felt guilty. She hadn't meant to hurt Toadsworths' feelings.

"Toadsworth I'M SO SOR-" Peach was cut short because Toadsworth had interrupted her.

"Oh I See! You would rather have Toad escort you! That makes perfect sense! You want a Toad to come because he's so cool!" Toadsworth said rather excitedly. Peach's heart sank. The only person more embarrassing than Toadsworth was Toad. If Toad came along than it would be a disaster! But before Peach could say anything Toadsworth had called Toad in.

"Toad. The princess wants you to escort her to Marios house, is that alright?" Toadsworth said quickly.

"Alright? That would be A-MAZING! I haven't had such a wonderful task to do since I had to clean the toilet!" Toad said already pulling his jacket on.

"What? No! I don't WANT an escort AT ALL!" Peach yelled but was cut short by Toadsworth telling Peach to be back at curfew and before she knew it she was walking outside in the freezing cold (it was in the middle December and it was very cold in the Mushroom Kingdom) and she had to listen to Toads endless babbling that went on and on about how he almost finished in Eleventh place in Mario Kart. Peach sighed. It was going to be a LONG LONG DAY. But little did she know that they were being watched by an evil presence. The mysterious figure just laughed evily and disappeared.

 _ **Luigis Mansion**_

"ITSAMEAMARIO!...ITSAMEAMARIO!...ITSAMEAMARI-"

Luigi hit his alarm clock as hard as he could and rolled onto his side. Luigi had been thinking about how much Toad and him actually had in common. Usually he wouldn't give a crap about Toad but Toad had come through in the past. On Mario and Luigis last adventure Luigi had almost fallen to his death when Bowser had shoved Luigi off the bridge into the lava but Toad come to help and had tricked a Thwomp into coming down on a Toad but he had rolled out of the way at the last second causing it to land hard in the lava. Luigi had fallen on top of it and was able to live to fight another day. And to that, Luigi would forever be in Toads debt.

Luigi was about to fall back asleep but remembered that Mario Peach and him had plannned to have a nice relaxing fun day and enjoy one another's company. Luigi then looked back at his clock. It read 9:38 A.M.

"Shit!" Luigi said scrambling to get out of bed. He was already late!


	2. A Delayed Adventure

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Nintendo. (If I did, I would be playing on twenty Switches at once.**_

 _ **Marios House**_

Mario sat there lying on his couch flipping through channels on his tiny old times tv when he stopped at a channel that caught his eye. It was about a news report about all the toads in Mushroom kingdom disappearing.

"Well it was about time Toads left! Dam! Toads are either nimrods, or absolute assholes!" Mario said aloud to no one in particular. Mario went back to listening to the tv.

"These Toad dissapearences could be the work of none other than Bowser himself. We were lucky to catch an interview with him though." Said a brunette Yellow Shy Girl.

Shy Girl: What are your thoughts on the Toads dissapearing?

Bowser: Oh, uh well uh, I think it has to do with the overall opinion of what people think of the Toads.

Shy Girl: Are you implying that you dislike the Toads?

Bowser: No, no I am not at all. I'm just saying that some people don't appreciate the toads. In fact you could even say that the princess herself hates the Toads.

Shy Girl: Do you believe the princess had something to do with the Toads disappearance?

Bowser: Hell yeah. I mean, she doesn't appreciate the toads help, she never wants their help, and she HATES Toadsworth.

Shy Girl: Do you think that someone would kidnap the Toads?

Bowser: Well I wouldn't call it kid napping, I would call it capturing with a reason.

Shy Girl: Do you know anyone that would want to kidnap or harm the toads?

Bowser: Look, I know everyone thinks I'm kidnapping the Toads but i swear I didn't. I mean think about it! If I kidnapped the Toads, what would I do with them if I killed them then there would be a bunch of Mushrooms that Mario could use. It would be bad for business. I do believe the Wario brothers are behind this. A few days ago I heard them talking about ransom money with the princess.

Shy Girl: Thank you Bowser, that's all the time we have.

Mario sighed. He couldn't believe Bowser was siding with the princess. Mario started to get angry.

"Son of a"-DA DA DA DA DE! BOM BOM BOM BOM-click. Mario picked up his phone and was surprised to hear his younger brother on the line.

"Mario! Get your dirty ass over here quick! Princess Peach and I are waiting for you! Not to mention Toad came along and he is driving me insane!"

"No! Luigi don't take Toad! He's in danger-click. Mario was furious. Luigi had cut him off without hearing his warning. Mario grabbed two Mushrooms, a 1-Up, and a Star Power Up. He had to Get to Luigi before Toad was kidnapped!


	3. The Fourteen Statues

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or Mario.**_

 _ **Note: Thankyou so much for my first favorite machomatthew29350! I will never forget your simple yet incouraging act of just pressing a button! I went to check you out and I am REALLY IMPRESSED with how many stories, views, comments, and favorites you have. I wish that I had been able to post more bus I just got back from a two week vacation and had to post during it but also happy Fourth of July everyone!**_

 _ **But enough of me talking, let's get on with the story! Also I will be posting a lot more frequently now that I'm back!**_

 _ **Downtown Mushroom Kingdom**_

 _Peach, Toad, and Luigi had been waiting for Mario for two hours but Mario was nowhere to be seen. Toad had calmed down and had started fiddling with a small miniature bronze Toad statue. It was very rare and one of a kind along with 13 others. There had been a 14th statue but it was stolen years ago. The only people who were known to have known who the statue was is Toadsworth and Peach and neither of them have said a thing about the unknown statue. Legend says that if all 14 statues were lined up perfectly at sunset, the statues will transform into a dark evil known as the Khoner. Not much is known about him but rumor has it that he is "The Keeper Of Games."_

 _Toad was deep in thought thinking about his statue and wondered if legend was true. Was there really someone so evil that made the devil look like a non potty trained two year old. Toad shuttered at the thought._

 _"Earth to Toad! HEELL-LO!" Luigi said annoyed._

 _"Whah?!" Toad blurted out startled. Luigi rolled his eyes._

 _"Marios coming. He looks stressed out, like he has something urgent to tell us." Luigi said worryingly._

 _"Hmm?" Peach asked looking up from her Cellshroom._

 _"Its Mario. He's coming. Although he seems to be in a hurry." Luigi said sweating a little now. The three watched as Mario sprinted past a couple angry Shy Guys. A minute later, Mario had skidded to a stop two feet from them and gasped for breath._

 _"The Toads! Their-GASP! Taking Them-GASP!" Mario panted looking exhausted._

 _"Taking the Toads. Who?" Peach asked. Mario looked around_

 _"It's on the News! The Toads are being kidnapped! Haven't you noticed that Toadsworth, Toadette, and Toad are the only Toads around?!"_

 _"Really? I asked Toadsworth and he said that they were given the week off." Peach said a confused expression on her face._

 _"Wait, why would Toadsworth lie to you? I trust him more than anybody!" Toad said a similar expression on his face. Before anyone could say anything Toadsworth and what looked to be twenty Toads jumped out of bushes, trash cans, and question blocks!_

 _"Well it looks like the Mario Brothers and the Princess have gotten in, quite, the situation." Toadsworth said a twisted and devilish smile on his crooked and old wrinkly face._

 _"What? Toadsworth? What are you doing?!" Peach asked._

 _"Oh don't worry Princess. You and the Mario Brothers will be left unharmed. But as for Toad, He will join me or die." Toadsworth replied without hesitation._

 _"Where's Toadette?! What have you done to her?!" Toad asked fearing that Toadsworth had hurt her. Toadsworth just smiled evilly._

 _"Your a monster Toadsworth!" Luigi said a look of anger raged on his face. His sinister happy smile was replaced with a look of hatred and disgust._

 _"Monster? I prefer the term...WITCH!" Toadsworth yelled. He then pulled out a wand and shapeshifted into the Witch. Mario grabbed his Fire Mushroom and ate and charged at the witchchuching a Fireball at her._

 _"Fools!" The Witch yelled again and simply deflected the Fireball at Luigi causing him to collapse in pain. Peach ran over to him just to be flung into the air and chucked two hundred feet away from Luigi. Mario gasped._

 **"YOU BITCH! I'll** **FUCKING WHIP YOUR HORNY SLUT OF A MOTHERFUCKING GAY ASS!"** Mario screamed so loud that everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom could hear him. The Witch just laughed and with a swish of her wand, Mario was frozen ice solid. A shocked expression could be seen on his face and he tried to speak but could only move his eyes. Toad was the last one standing, a terrified expression could be seen on his face. The Witch turned to Toad.

"Now Toad. I will make you a merciful and final offer. I need you to become my servant. AND, I'll need yours, Marios, Luigis, and Peaches statue. Do those things and I'll let you and your friends live. OR, I kill you AND your friends and just TAKE the statues. You have a moment to decide."

"I rather give Bowser some head then fuck with you." Toad said raising his hands ready for battle.

The Witch grinned eviliy. "If that's the way you wish." She said raising her wand. She was about to wave it when she thought of a different idea. She snapped her fingers and two Toads dragged Toadette in front of Toad. Toad gasped and ran over to help her up when Toadette twisted Toads arm and slugged him. The blast knocked Toad back five meters. As Toad got up, a crowd of demented Toads had formed around Toad and Toadette. It was clear they wanted a fight. Toad looked at Toadette more carefully. She had many bruises and bite marks on her and her eyes were out of focus.

"Toadette! Don't hurt me! You know you don't have to!" Toad said desperately trying to avoid a fight. Toadette said nothing and started walking towards Toad. Toadette then tried to punch Toad again but this time Toad ducked and flipped Toadette over his shoulder. He didn't want to fight his girlfriend but it looked like he had no choice. By now Toadette had gotten up and turned to face Toad. She then proceeded to punch Toad over and over again but Toad just managed to jump out of the way every single time. Toad then drop kicked her in the groin. Toadette was now dazed and vulnerable. "Sorry Toadette" he thought in his head and he pulled his fist back as far as he could and punched Toadette in the head as hard as he could. Toadette immediately fell to the floor unconscious. Toad winced. He really wished it hadn't come to this.

"NO! NO! NO!" The Witch yelled angerily. Toad glared up at her staring her down.

"First you hurt my friends and now you force me to fight my girlfriend!" Toad screamed with fury.

"Silence! I must do things the hard way if I'm to please my master!" The Witch said raising her wand and quickly waving it at Toad. Toad quickly pulled his statue and held it in front of him like a shield. A loud blast was heard as a bright blue ball of energy was projected at Toad. BANG! The ball of energy bounced off the statue and hit a nearby building. Citizens screamed with terror as the building exploded into flames. Toad looked at his statue in shock. How had a blast that had destroyed a building not harmed him at all. Before he could get up, the Witch had waved her wand taking all four of the statues. The Witch then cackled evily.

"Thanks to you, I will be able to summon my master and create chaos and destruction! This is only the beginning! And just like that, she and the Toads were gone. Toad looked in the distance to see Mario and Peach limping in the distance. Luigi however was still frozen. Toad then turned his head to see the whole town on fire. The Mushroom Kingdom was falling apart.


	4. The Gods Awakening

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or Mario.**_

 _ **Downtown Mushroom Kingdom (On Fire)**_

Luigi had watched helplessly as Toad and Toadette fought minutes before and now the whole Downtown was being set ablaze. To make matters worse, His belly hurt like hell! He couldn't believe he survived a Fireball to the stomach. He watched Toad run to go help Mario and Peach. It was clear that he had to escape from his icy prison because some oil had started to fall on his head and drizzle down to the sidewalk dangerously close to the fire. The oil had created a trail from his left foot to a house that was on fire. The second that fire got onto the oil he was dead. Luigi looked around. He could see two houses, that were both painted red. One had a dark blue trim with a nice shiny bronze painted door. The other house had bright yellow trims with orange and curtains with Daisy's on them. Luigi sighed. The yellow, orange and daisys reminded him of his girlfriend Daisy who couldn't come with them because she wasn't feeling too well last night. DRIP...DRIP...DRIP...Luigi gasped. The fire was getting dangerously close to him. He had to act fast. Luigi slowly started to try and shift his weight back and forth for a few minutes and started to pick up speed. Just as the fire caught onto the oil Luigi had fallen on his sighed and the ice had smashed. Luigi, now dripping wet ran through the fire leaping over it as high as he could. If it wasn't for his very damp body then he would've burnt to a crisp. Luigi landed on the ground running at full speed. People everywhere were screaming and running for their lives as building collapsed and exploded. Luigi met up with the others a few minutes later and helped Toad heals up Mario and Peach. An hour later, they were ready to go.

"We have to stop the Witch before she puts all the statues on top of Iceflower Fountain!" Peach said.

"Yeah we have to go, now!" Said Mario.

"Um guys..." Peach said. Everyone turned to her. "The secret statue, It was Bowser. It was a statue of Bowser and he stole it."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Asked Luigi.

Peach looked guilty. "I personally asked Toadsworth to keep it a secret. I felt that it belonged to Bowser and I didn't want to start a war."

Toad gestured his hand towards Town Hall. "Come on guys, we have to go!" And with that, the four of the ran off to Town Hall to stop the evil Witch.

 _ **Town Hall**_

The Witch held all 14 mini statues as she flew on her broom to Town Hall. In a few minutes she would be there. She looked back down at the 14 statues. It had taken three days to gather them all up but she had managed. The only person who had given her their statue willingly was Bowser who she had promised a share of treasures and chaos to the Mushroom Kingdom. The 14 statues were of Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Daisy, Peach, Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Boswer J.R., Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, and Birdo. Her Master had required 16 people though so she chose Red Shy Guy and Red Shy Girl. Turning her head back to Town Hall, She could see Iceflower Fountain. A couple minutes later she had landed in Town Hall. She then started setting the statues in a line and looked at the big clock on the bell tower. "Five minutes t'ill dawn." She thought. She then heard Toad shout out loud.

"We have to stop her before it's too late! The Witch sighed. Shaking her head she leaped off the fountain onto the ground. Before she could wave her wand though Mario had aten a Star powerup and had trucked her. Causing the Witch to lose her grip on her wand. She watched helplessly as Mario and Toad held her down. Peach ran over to her wand and picked it up while Luigi started his climb up the fountain. Halfway up the clock ticked 6:00 p.m. A loud "boom" could be heard and an earthquake started causing Luigi to fall off the statue into the water. The Witch cackled eviliy and while Mario and Toad were in shock, shoved them both off her.

 _ **"BEHOLD! THE POWER OF THE WEAK MORTALS HAS PRODUCED A GOD! CHAOS AND WAR SHALL ERUPT IN A BLAZING FURY! I, THE KEEPER OF GAMES!**_

The five of them all looked up at the god that lay before them.

"Mario?" Luigi said in a nervous tone.

"Yeah Luigi?" Mario said back in a equally scared tone.

Luigis teeth started chattering. "We fucked up real good."


	5. The Games Begin

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or Mario.**_

 _ **Note: I know that this Story is Called "The NEW Mario Party" and I was planning on making chapter four "The Gods Awakening" longer but I had posted chapter three and four back to back and I thought that chapter three was a little lengthy so I decided to post another chapter. I know you guys want to see them all fight in a big competitive tournament and I have great news for you. This is where the plot starts building and the story starts getting juicy. Also just another warning. This story contains blood, violence sex, and bad language. If you are under 14 then I suggest you go find another great story. Last thing I wanted to say is that after I finish chapter 6 I am going to start another story since this is my only story and I don't have any other options to choose from. This story should be no more than 12 chapters but I my get inspired and extend the length of the story. Phew. That was a long note!**_

 _ **Town Hall**_

Peach was stunned when a 60ft God erupted from the water. Turning Icefolower Fountain into Fireflower Fountain he made a big entrance. The God was wearing an orange tunic and had lots of scars and tattoos. One of them looked like a bear eating a clock for some weird reason. Peach then turned to hear Luigi say that "we fucked up good"

"Dam right we did." Peach muttered. The Witch cackled again.

"Master! I have gathered up all the statues!" Said the Witch with an evil grin.

"Excellent! The games sha'll begin!" The God said.

"What are you talking about?!" Luigi asked.

"The games! I am The Keeper Of Games!

"What are these games about? Why do they involve our precious statues?" Toad asked confused.

The God Smiled. "16 players will compete in teams of four to battle it out in a series of games such as Mario Kart and Mario Party. Each time a team loses, they are eliminated. Or, if a team member cheats without permission or loses in a competition by himself, then themself, are eliminated! When its down to two teams, there will be a drawing area where a player from another team that had lost will join one of the two teams. To make it simply, you and all of your friends are going to fight to the death until there are five people standing."

"Sounds fun." Luigi said more interested now then before.

"FUN?" The Gode looked disgusted. "This isn't supposed to be FUN! Just for that, I'm going to add a twist right now!"

"Umm...what's a twist?" Questioned Peach. The God rolled his eyes.

"A twist is where at the start of each game, there will be some kind of last minute arrangement including positive and negative stuff. And Mr. Luigi here will have an automatic twist! He can't choose his team! I, get to choose whose your team, for you!" Luigi stiffened. A look of shock apeared on his face. The God snapped his fingers and the 12 other contestants apeared out of nowhere.

"The games start now!" The God said. He snapped his fingers again and all 16 contestants, the Witch and the God had all teleported to an unknown place, far away in the world, on a jungle terrain.

 ** _Jungle Tournament_**

 ** _Contestants left: 16_**

 ** _-Mario_**

 ** _-Peach_**

 ** _-Daisy_**

 ** _-Luigi_**

 ** _-Toad_**

 ** _-Toadette_**

 ** _-Wario_**

 ** _-Waluigi_**

 ** _-Bowser_**

 ** _-Bowser J.R._**

 ** _-Donkey Kong_**

 ** _-Diddy Kong_**

 ** _-Yoshi_**

 ** _-Birdo_**

 ** _-Shy Guy_**

 ** _-Shy Girl_**

All the contestants fell to the floor but quickly got up. A voice speaker could be heard all around. The contestants apeared to be in a big square dome.

"Heeellll-lllooooooooo everybody! You have two minutes to pick you teammates! Remember! Groups of four only! Luigi come over here!" The God said. Luigi did as he was told as everyone else picked their teammates. Luigi stopped in front of the God who was sitting in a set of bleachers.

"Luigi! You are to be with Toad, Diddy, and Wario! No questions!" The God said. Luigi trudged back over to Wario, Diddy, and Toad. They all just stared at him. He made a list of who was in what team.

 ** _Luigis Notes_**

 ** _Teams: 4_**

 ** _Mario, Waluigi, Peach, Daisy_**

 ** _Donkey Kong, Bowser, Bowser J.R., Birdo_**

 ** _Yoshi, Toadette, Shy Guy, Shy Girl_**

 ** _Diddy, Luigi, Wario, Toad_**

Luigi sighed. He was glad Daisy was feeling better but couldn't feel a little hurt that all his close friends didn't even hesitate to not have him on their team. He knew he didn't have a choice but why put him with some of the biggest Assholes and absolute idiots he had ever met. Before he could finish thinking he was again teleported to a obstacle course. The God then started talking about the rules. Rules were each member competes in an timed race to get to the finish. They would then tally up all four runs to get a final score. The team with the highest number was eliminated and the team with the lowest number got an advantage in the next game.

Yoshis team went first with a pretty good time. Shy Girl almost slipped and fell into the lava pit but caught herself luckily. Their teams final score was 7 minutes 12 seconds or 7:12.

Marios team went next and they were amazing! Their long legs and agility made them finish in 5 minutes 34 seconds or 5:34. Next it was Luigis teams turn to go. Diddy went first and was really slow at the sprinting start due to him being a monkey. He then however was able to dodge the turning spike towers at the start, leap over the piranha plant jump with ease, and swing like a, well a monkey on the pit of lava swing. Diddy than ran twice as fast to the ending sprint but tripped and fell causing to add twenty more seconds befor he was able to get up and finish. Diddys individual score was 1:26 seconds making a new record for individual score. Wario went next and did, well okay. He took twenty seconds just to sprint to the start and he got hit by the spikes multiple times adding another thirty seconds to his time. He barley was able to jump over the piranha pit and almost fell adding another fifteen seconds. He wasn't able to make the lava jump and had to hot feet on the lava until he was finally able to climb back up adding another forty seconds to the timer. He then took another twenty five seconds sprinting to the finish line due to his fatness. His total score was 2:10 making their total score so far 3:36. Toad and Luigi would have to each get under a minute to tie with Marios team. Toad went next and did Alright and got a total score of 1:30. Luigi had to finish in under 28 seconds in order to beat Marios team. Luigis plans were sweaty as he walked onto the starting line and got into his running stance. He took a deep breath and waited..."GO!" The God shouted. Luigi was like a cheetah as he got over to the start of the obstacle course in four seconds! He then leaped on top of the spinning spike pillar and leaped from pillar to pillar finishing in eight seconds! He then did a back flip over the piranhas in five seconds! And finally he lunged across the lava in three seconds! Luigi was towards the end and looked up at the timer. It read exactly 20 seconds. Time seemed to slow down as he thought for a quick moment. In order to win he'd have to finish the sprint to the end in a second! And in order to tie he would have to finish in exactly two seconds. He took a deep breath and ran. He wasn't a cheetah. He was a bullet! He ran to the finish line with a total of 0:22 seconds! Luigi then stopped. He hadn't beaten Mario. He had tied. Everyone was dead silent until the God spoke up.

"Welllllll uuuuummmmmm this was not expected. I'm sorry to say that we have ended in a tie. Bowser, your up. Let's see if you can win and break this tie." Bowsers team did not break the tie. They broke the starting line. They also smashed the pillar of spikes, killed all the piranha plants and burned up all the lava. And of course, they also broke the finish line. They finished in 22 minutes and 222 seconds. Why it read 222? They also broke the clock. The God was furious.

"Bowsers team is eliminated! Oh, and we will have to do a tie breaker match between Marios team and Luigis team.

Yoshis team, good job not dying! And also, be thankful you aren't in a tie breaker match! They tend to end up with ahhhh...no winners." Luigi and his team were scared out of their wits. They had to go up against Mario! Would Mario actually hurt his friends?...and most of all, his brother? Luigi turned his head to see Mario glare at him and crack his knuckles. It was going to be a fight to the death.


	6. Booze, Ping Pong, and Death

_**Disclaimer: I not own Mario. That all goes to Shigeru Miyamoto**_

 _ **Note: Sorry for not posting in awhile! The stress of Highschool and College really can be frustrating! I read my story again so far and I felt like I did pretty bad. I don't know how many people actually get this far in my story to care put please like and review! Also, the ACTUAL Mario Party for Nintendo Switch just came out! For that, I am going to Post TWO chapters today! I have Chapter 7 completely finished and I am working on 8 but mark my words, this is going to be good. One more thing, WARNING this story contains foul language and violence. Not for younger viewers. Now that I think about it, I haven't actually maid any dirty jokes in this yet. Hmmmm... )**_

 ** _Tropical Uncharted Island in the Middle of Nowhere_**

 _Diddy didn't feel at home. All of a sudden, Mario and his team had been teleported along with the God and the Witch (or Magikoopa or whatever) on an island in the middle of nowhere. Wario kept on slipping in the sand and cursing under his breath._

 _"What the fuck are you are you trying to do?!" Wario said as he slipped and fell on his butt again. The God smiled. A smile of pity as if they were his mice to experiment on. Mario scowled._

 _"The fuck do you care Wario?" Mario said not noticing his overalls sagging. Diddy tryed his best to hold in a laugh. Wario gave a mighty heave and managed to sit his 200 pound body upright. Mario laughed at this but then immediately fell on the ground again. Luigi walked over to him and offered him his hand. Mario ignored the gesture and got up on his own. Luigi looking hurt turned to the God._

 _"Well we tied you faggot! What's the twist this time?!" The god frowned. Oh yes! I almost forgot! He snapped his fingers and a blue and white ping pong table apeared. On it was a bottle of booze. The God snapped his fingers again and a wheel apeared with all their names on it. Toad, Mario, Peach, Luigi, Wario, Daisy Waluigi, And Diddy. Khoner the God smiled._

 _"Its simple! I will spin this Wheel and whoever it lands on will get to choose one person from the other team to be eliminated. Basically you die." Everyone gasped in horror. From now on, if you were eliminated you would die? Khoner looked at their shocked faces._

 _"Oh, almost forgot! If you die you you just feel a lot of pain for 24 hours floating in a dark pool. Afterwords, you appear in the bleachers! Of course you will get a tattoo that marks my symbol on your arm but, eh, it's cool." Khoner shrugged and started sipping wine. Toad looked at the Ping Pong table._

 _"what's that for?" Khoner looked have paying attention._

 _"hmm? Oh that? That was an accident." He snapped his fingers again and the table disappeared._

 _"Now! Who wants to spin?" Peach slowly stepped forward._

 _"I will" she said not that sure. She took a deep breath and gave the wheel a good spin. It seemed to go in circles for ever but as the anticipation grew, the wheel slowed down. It finally landed on Waluigi._

 _"What? No fair! Why do I have to pick who has to die?" He looked scared and frantic as he kicked his foot._

 _Khoner laughed spilling booze everywhere._

 _"Aw come on! If you can bang both Rosalina and Peach at the same time then surly you can kill one of the annoying little twerps!" Waluigi sighed._

 _"I pick Diddy." Everyone was shocked. Khoner put on a good poker face._

 _"And why is that? Well because Wario is my brother, Luigi is Marios Brother who is on my team, and Toad is useless so I want to get rid of the most quick witted and agile person." Khoner grinned. Good, because Diddy AND you are going to die. Didn't you notice the ping pong table? There was a bottle of booze on it. I was originally going to just let you guys play musical poison but when I realized how much drama I could do with this, I changed my mind. Goodbye Diddy and Waluigi. And with that, Waluigi and Diddy plummeted into darkness._


	7. Old Becomes New

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Mario or Mario party**_

 _ **Note: I will be introducing two new characters in this chapter. One of which is my first OC. Also, sorry for not updating in awhile! After I finished the chapter my computer crashed! Now im having to do it all over!**_

 ** _Somwhere in outer space..._**

Wario didnt know what to say. Diddy was dead. Not only that but so was his brother. Wario tended not to show much emotion towards his brother but for once in his life, he let it out. He cried out his pain and sorrow not caring that everyone was watching. Luigi and Toad came over to comfort him. All those pranks they pulled...all those banks they robbed...all those lollipops they stole from innocent children. All gone. Toad patted him on the back.

"What now?" Wario snapped out of his trance. He hadnt realized they had been teleported to a strange moon. They appeared to be able to breath though thankfully. Wario grunted.

"We continue on thats what." Wario was tired of feeling the way he did.

"Wh-what about Diddy?" Toad said stuttering. Wario growled. He didnt want to talk anout this anymore.

"Yeah? what about him?!" Toad started to tremble. Wario imeadiatly felt bad for snapping at Toad. He was about to say something when the booming voice of Khoner stopped him from speaking.

"AND NOW WE HAVE A DIFFICULT MATTER TO DISCUSS!" Everyone looked at Khoner.

"YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED THAT WE ARE TWO TEAMATES SHORT!" Khoner paused waiting for some sarcastic remark from the contestants. When none came he continued talking.

"WELL DONT WORRY! AFTER THE 24 HR LONG "SCALING" THE TWO WILL APPEAR ON THOSE BLEACHERS!" Khoner pointed to some bleachers behind him. Wario began to calm down. His brother was safe. Khoner was about to go on when a white aura surrounded Shy Guy and Shy Girl. Everyone looked over at them with confused expressions on their faces. In seconds everyone, even Khoner and Kamek the witch were blined by aflashing white burst of energy. Shy Guy and Shy Girl disapeared and in their place stood Rosalina and a mysterious Man. Rosalina smiled. (She was wearing her Mariokart 8 outfit) The man grumbled something that Wario couldnt hear. The Man was wearing light blue overalls and a bright orange shirt. He had a star miner hat and he had an eyepatch on his left eye with a star on it. You could barley see three claw marks poking out of the eyepatch. This Man looked a lot like a mix between Mario and Luigi except scruffier. Rosalina who had been holding her wand put it back into her pocket.

"Sorry for surprising you guys but I just couldnt resist!" The Man rolled his eyes.

"Dont you mean _we_ couldnt resist? Names Guido by the way."

 _ **I usually dont do an outro but I just wanted to thank all of you for reading my stories! Like and Review and Ill see you...IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! HIT THAT FAVORITE BUTTON..LIKE..A..BOSS! P.S. let me know if you got that reference.**_


End file.
